White Reflections: The Lost Dreams Saga
White Reflections: The Lost Dreams Saga is a project in production by ReiZer0 with RPG Maker 2003. This project has been active for about one year since the very first screenshots. The "Lost Dreams" Saga will consist of three different games that complete a timeline of the land of Valivirtua. This is just the first. Story This game is set in the world of Valivirtua. The ruler of the great country, King Rhue has died. His will was to allow his nine sons rule over Valivirtua. The idea was that all nine sons would get along and work together to preserve the peace of Valivirtua. Sadly, King Rhue dreams did not come true. The seven sons divided Valivirtua into nine different regions, and these regions were at constant war. Nobody knows why these countries insist on spilling each others blood and for thirty years, the world cried for an end. Our story takes place in the middle of a Northeast War. The two countries that are fighting are the counties of Shirisaki, ruled by king Asuka; and Tsuruhashi, ruled by king Leison. The game begins as Reiji, a general of the 58th unit of Shirisaki, is leading a group of troops up to the capital of Tsuruhashi, the Tsuruhashi port town. He plans on securing the town so that he may control the supplies that are shipped to the Tsuruhashi units. He meets up with Fei, another general, and enters the city. The Operation is running smoothly up until an unexpected encounter. Reiji's older brother Maboaroshi confronts Reiji. Nobody knew what he was doing there but out of rage at his appearance, Reiji attacks. Maboaroshi easily defeats Reiji and is about to strike the finishing blow when Fei jumps in and saves him. Maboaroshi withdraws but the Tsuruhashi soldiers are able to regroup and attack back at Reiji before they can regroup. Reiji then has a dream about his past then reawakens back at Shirisaki Castle. He tells his father, King Asuka about what has happened at Tsuruhashi. After a quick mission and some talking, Reiji is sent on a mission that would require him to leave Shirisaki for some time and live in Higanashi as a mercenary. There, Reiji learns many secrets about the world and stumbles up onto the truth behind the separation of Valivirtua, why all nine countries are at war with each other, and King Asuka's true intentions. Characters 'Reiji' The main character of the story. He is a general of the Shirasaki region. During the take over of Tsuruhashi, a very important trade city, he runs into his brother Maboaroshi. Reiji attacks Maboaroshi and loses horribly. Maboaroshi is about to put the finishing blow on Reiji but Fai, another general dashes in and attacks. Maboaroshi dodges and retreats. With the Tsuruhasi troops regrouping, Reiji's squadron is forced to retreat back to Shirisaki. 'Fai' Reiji and Fai were friends since childhood. Reiji was homeless along with Fai. They were taken in by the king of Shirasaki, Asuka. They both became generals of the 58th unit. Fai has always been stronger than Reiji. 'Maboaroshi' Maboaroshi is Reiji's brother. Reiji's and Maboaroshi's relationship has always been bad since they were kids. When Maboaroshi does the extreme and takes everthing away from Reiji, Reiji has been after his life. Subsequent Appearances A sequel to White Reflections is in progress of being planned out. Locations The game is played out in the world of Valivirtua. The magnificent country was divided into seven different countries. This occurred when King Rhue, the late ruler of Valivirtua passed his legacy to his seven sons. The sons were supposed to work together to rule Valivirtua but they could never agree on anything. They decided that each son would have a piece of Valivirtua therefor dividing it into seven respective parts. The protagonist Reiji, will travel between most of the countries performing various jobs for pay. Reiji will live in the biggest and most thriving country Higanashi. Gameplay Gameplay features a Chrono Trigger like battle system. Planned features of this project include: *Custom Menu System *Custom Battle Sprites *Class System External links *White Reflections Website Category:High Fantasy Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes